vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HetaliaFan15
Report Hello. About your recent report, the problem appears to be a content issue. Out of the three users you reported, User:IngraysFan and User:HetaliaFanAYEEEE have been blocked for vandalism. User:Kaffe.cake I do not see vandalism happening. The main point of your report is about the article named "Ingray" correct? If you think that needs deleted due to not being an accurate page for the wiki, would you please send your report/request to ? The vstf cannot decide what articles are relevant or not to a wiki when they are created in good faith. Since no administrators are active, FANDOM staff will help you on what to do. Hope that helps and if anymore vandalism or damage happens to the wiki please let us know and we'll help clean it up. :In Kaffe.cake's contributions, if I'm not mistaken, the red (-10,479)‎ for my Greenland OC indicates the content was removed. https://akiraka-chan.deviantart.com/ said that. She also said that they were already blocked but I don't know if she blocked them personally rather than banning them for vandalism. We're sure Kaffe.cake is badly involved in this. One more thing, I'm blocked from editing my own OC and I found that ridiculous. Again, I don't know this website well to do, find, where and how to go when I need help.--HetaliaFan15 (talk) 17:08, December 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, I see that one edit with large content removal. The rest of their edits look good though. So I would feel uncomfortable to block them. Upon investigation, however, I can verify that there is multiple account abuse happening. I have blocked the IP causing the issues. ::Regarding Ingrays, it has been protected to autoconfirmed users to prevent vandalism. It expires on December 20th. If your account is over 4 days old and you have a confirmed email address - you are autoconfirmed. for more help. I don't get it. It did happen that Akiraka-chan from DA said on her posted journal. We knew their was evidence. And we're not ok with anyone trolling our pages. It doesn't matter if Kaffe.cake's Ingray OC, it's not considered part of the Hetalia Fan Character Wiki but ours was vandalized. It's not going to continue this way because of those three. --HetaliaFan15 (talk) 17:56, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :Yes. All the user's and IP's who were engaging in vandalism have been blocked. There have been multiple account abuse happening and the IP in question was blocked - which blocks the accounts under that IP as well. If there anything else you need (or more vandalism), please let me know. ::The "All the user's and IP's" are IngraysFan, HetaliaFanAYEEEE and Kaffe.cake? I've seen they're blocked for a short time. I'm not sure if that's really helpful to get them to stop vandalizing. Do you think you can tell me how to lock my page from others editing? As in a way to protect special pages.--HetaliaFan15 (talk) 23:04, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry for the late response! Yes, all accounts subject to account abuse has had their IP blocked (at the time). If they come back to vandalize again, we'll extend the blocks. There is no way to protect an article to where only you can edit it though. It can be protected to autoconfirmed or to sysop/content moderator only however. If it is of any interest, you may try adopting the wiki to gain administrator and bureaucratic rights if you meet the criteria. This will allow you to block users and protect certain articles with high vandalism as needed.